This application is directed to a toy which utilizes a flywheel which is rotated by a motor of the toy. The flywheel is capable of shifting a means within the toy between a variety of positions so as to transfer rotation of the motor to a variety of elements on the toy for action of these elements.
A variety of wheeled toys are known. These can range from the simple to the complex. In the more complex of these, remote control is utilized for handsoff operation of the toy. The simplest remote control systems allow for two functions, on or off. under the remote control. By utilizing multiple channel remote control or by modulating the transmitted signal, more sophisticated toy actions can be accomplished. Unfortunately, both the transmitters and receivers of these toys also become quite complicated in order to perform these functions and, as a result thereof, the cost of the toy is increased.
In order to skirt the above noted problem, certain single channel radio controlled toys have been combined with mechanical shifting mechanisms in an attempt to achieve complex vehicle control without having to resort to use of multiple frequency transmitters and receivers. In one of these systems, a mechanical reversing switch switches the polarity of the current fed to a motor in order to reverse the same. In a further of these systems, a mechanical switch is activated upon receipt of a signal. The mechanical switch includes a cam which is rotated. For a portion of a rotation, the cam keeps the switch closed to complete an electrical circuit. While these toys are certainly utilitarian in nature and have considerable play value, they, too, are limited simply to a forward or backward motion with regard to the switch, or to the presence or absence of a motion with respect to the cam.